Malam itu
by NothernVillage
Summary: "You're mine, and always be mine for enternity" -said Louis to Stella (This is in Indonesian, if you wanted it in English just let me know)


Fanfiction Between Satellizer and Louis From Freezing.

I DO NOT OWN the CHARACTER.

.

.

Aku selalu melihat gambar yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, kata-kata yang lembut namun cukup tajam untuk menyakiti aku.

.

.

Setiap aku terbangun, kata-kata itu selalu terngiang, suara yang dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan putus asa. Setiap sinar fajar menyinari kamarku yang gelap, wajahmu selalu terbayang, dan aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

.

Terkadang bertanya pada diriku, mengapa perasaanku tak pernah sampai padamu ? Terkadang aku berpikir alangkah baiknya bila kita bertemu bukan sebagai seorang keluarga, bukan sebagai seorang saudara yang sedarah..Namun dibalik itu, terkadang aku bersyukur, karena aku dapat melihat ekspresimu yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain.

.

YA

.

Aku melihat sisimu yang tak pernah kautunjukkan, dan aku memperlihatkan sisiku yang hampir tak pernah kutunjukkan. Pembawaanku yang tenang, sebagai seorang yang menyandang nama Bridget, bila denganmu, sosokku yang sebernarnya muncul. Sosokmu . . . membuatku ingin mendominasimu, mengontrol sepenuhnya dirimu.

.

"Kakakku – Stella – tidak apa..tidak apa kamu membenciku, asalkan kamu tetap terikat padaku, selamanya"

.

Hari ini adalah hari besar. Hari dimana aku akan menemui Stella kembali.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Stella…dengan siapa dia ? ..Mungkinkah limiternya ? Tidak mungkin…dia tidak boleh bergantung kepada orang lain selain aku ! terlebih…..ekspresinya…yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku, namun diperlihatkan padanya …! Darahku seakan memanas –mendidih- yang mungkin akan meledak suatu saat.

.

Aku harus tenang

.

Ya…tenang…menjaga wibawaku sebagai anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Bridget.

.

Dia melihatku, memperkenalkan limiternya yang bernama Kazuya Aoi, dan aku juga memperkenalkan 'partner'ku Holly.

.

" Mungkinkah …Stella menceritakan semuanya pada limiternya ?"

.

Aku sempat berpikir begitu, namun pikiran itu cepat memudar, karena ketika aku melihat wajah Stella kembali, aku mengingat masa-masa dahulu, namun tatapan itu, dia menatapku dengan panjangan yang lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu dingin. Aku mengunjungi Stella dikamarnya, melihatnya memakai baju terusan yang berwarna gelap, menyelimuti kulitnya yang lembut. Namun aku segera tersadar, matanya menantangku,

"Apakah kamu sudah lupa…Stella?"

"A-Apa ? Apa yang kamu rencanakan Louis ?"

"Stella.." Ketika aku berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, dia berteriak

"Jangan sentuh !"

Seketika aku terdiam,

"Aku bukan Stella yang dulu ..! A-Aku dapat membunuhmu !"

"Hum…aku meragukan itu"

"Diam !"

"Apakah kamu lupa Stella ? Apakah kamu lupa kamu seperti apa dulu ?"

"Tidak ! aku tidak mau lagi menjadi budakmu !"

"Diam Stella ! Kamu…Kamu hanya akan menjadi milikku"

.

"Ya…hanya milikku" Ulangku dalam hati

.

Namun, membuatnya teringat tidaklah begitu sulit. Ingatan dan ubuhnya masih mengingat aku, sentuhan yang dahulu kugoreskan di tubuhnya, masih sepenuhnya melekat pada kulitnya.

.

Dia akan patuh kembali, Ia akan kembali lagi menjadi Stella yang dulu, ya, Stella yang dulu.

.

Namun, aku tidak bisa…tidak bisa menanggapnya seperti Stella yang dulu…dia hanya seperti…boneka…boneka yang hanya bisa menjawab "Ya"

Mengapa ? Mengapa aku tetap tidak bisa mengambil hatinya ? Mengontrol hati dan jiwanya ? MENGAPA !?

.

Ini tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin kamu yang seperti itu, aku ingin kamu yang bersemangat, melawan, sekuat tenanga sampai….Sampai kamu membenciku .

.

Aku terdiam. Meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Mengurung diriku dan membaur dengan kegelapan yang ad disekelilingku.

.

Aku marah, marah padanya, pada diriku sendiri, aku benci, benci kepada diriku sendiri.

.

Aku merebahkan badanku ke kasur, membenamkan wajahku ke bantal, berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali, wajahnya, suaranya. Ingatan masa laluku berputar seenaknya dikepalaku, terus berputar menampilkan tayangan yang tidak mengenakkan bagiku –baginya-

.

Aku hanya merenung, terdiam, tanpa bicara, tanpa berkata, hanya butir-butir air yang mungil meresap ke kulitku dan jatuh. . . Aku kehilangan kata-kata –suara-

"Stella..apa yang harus kulakukan. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Mengulang pertanyaan itu terus menerus di kepalaku sampai akhirnya aku menemui mimpi itu kembali.

.

.

Tak terasa cahaya menerangi kamar yang remang-remang ini, tak disangka burung-burung bernyanyi mengiring mentari yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya hari yang baru, kupikir.

Andaikan setiap hari selalu begini, tenang dan damai.

Aku keluar, berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Berjalan0alan menyesapi dinginnya angin laut dan bau amis yang sudah tak asing lagi, berjalan sampai tak terasa berada di tebing yang cukup tinggi.

"Hey, Bila aku jatuh dari sini, akahkah ia khawatir ?"

.

"Louis !"

.

Suara itu mengejutkan aku, namun ketika aku melihat ke belakang, tak ada seorang pun disana.

'Apakahitu hanya imajinasiku ?'

Aku melangkah lebih dekat ke mulut tebing, ombak yang mendebur serasa mengajakku untuk mendebur bersamanya

'Mungkin ini memang layak untuk dicoba' aku menyeringai

.

"Louis !"

.

Sesaat mendengar teriakkan itu aku menjatuhkan diri dan melebur dengan ombak.

.

.

Aku tak percaya, mengapa engkau begitu bodoh ..?

"Stella, mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik bila aku menemuimu bukan sebagai saudara…"

"Hah?"

"…tidak, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa memunculkan senyum yang selalu kunanti darimu"

Aku mendorongnya, lalu memisahkan diri dari yang lain, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

~Fin~


End file.
